1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for making bread, biscuits, or other yeast raised bakery products, and more particularly to a process for making bakery products which contain glandless cotton seed, and to a product made by such process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ready-to-serve and other modern forms of time-honored yeast breads are widely available at bakery shops, grocers, and markets. Add to these the long-tested recipes for favorite breads of the American homes and those of other countries, and a delectable variety to serve with todays meals is available. In general, however, it is well known in the art that yeast raised bread calls for more preparation time than baking-powder breads. Yeast raised bakery products add good flavor and a special quality to any meal. Served hot and attractively presented in a napkin-lined basket, silver tray, painted box or other server, hot breads indicate that the host or hostess gave special attention to planning and preparing the meal. Delicious hot yeast breads add a fillup to brunch, lunch, dinner, or supper. They can also be the high point of pleasure with tea served to a group. They always add to a coffee klatch or other occassion.
An important distinction in preparing bakery products is whether the product is yeast raised -- such as the bakery products of this invention -- or is classified as quick. Quick bakery products include cookies, waffles, pancakes, muffins and scones. Quick bakery products contain baking powder or baking soda as a raising agent. They do not require a period of rising prior to baking because the leavening takes place in the oven during baking.
On the other hand, yeast bakery products rise from the chemical actions that occur when the yeast mixes with some or all of the ingredients forming the dough.
As will later be more fully explained, the process for making yeast raised bakery products disclosed herein provides a very nutritious food having a high protein and vitamin content. Applicant knows of no prior art patents or other publications which relate to, or even suggest, a method of making yeast raised bakery products containing cotton seed.
Applicant is aware, however, that others have made cookies using glandless cotton seeds as an ingredient and perhaps other quick bakery products, but all efforts by these experts in the art to make yeast raised bread, biscuits or other yeast raised products containing cotton seeds have failed. This failure is believed to be the result of not discovering a critical step in the process, as will later be more fully explained.
This invention then relates to the use of glandless cotton seeds in yeast raised bakery products.